michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Song Groove (A/K/A Abortion Papers)
Song Groove (A/K/A Abortion Papers) is one of Michael Jackson's songs that's in the album, Bad 25. This is one of the unreleased songs from the making of the Bad album. This song is about a girl whose father is a priest and was raised and gets married in the church, but then decides to have an abortion and wants abortion papers.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKn946BcTss Michael Jackson's Notes "I have to do it in a way so I don't offend girls who have gotten abortions or bring back guilt traps so it has to be done carefully....I have to really think about it." Lyrics Sister don’t read, she’ll never know What about love? Living a Christian soul What do we get, she runs away What about love? What about all I pray Don’t know the worst, she knows a atheist What about God? Living is all I see What do you get, things she would say What about love? That’s all I pray Those abortion papers Signed in your name against the words of God Those abortion papers Think about life, I’d like to have my child Sister confused, she went alone What about love? What about all I saw? Biding a life, reading the words Singing a song, citing a Bible verse Father's confused, mother despair Brother's in curse What about all I've seen? You know the lie, you keep it low What about heart? That’s all I’ve known Those abortion papers Signed in your name against the words of God Those abortion papers Think about life, I’d like to have my child Those abortion papers (Hoo!) Signed in your name against the words of God Those abortion papers Think about life, I’d like to have my child Look at my words, what do they say? Look at my heart, burning is all heartbreak What do you get? What do you say? What about love? Feel my sin Those abortion papers Signed in your name against the words of God Those abortion papers Think about life, I’d like to have my child Those abortion papers (Hoo!) Think about life, I’d like to have my child Who have the grateful? Where will she go? What will she do to see the world? Sister don’t know, where would she go What about life? What about all I saw? What would you do? Don’t get so confused Love all the things It’s just the things I do Those abortion papers Signed in your name against the words of God Those abortion papers Think about life, I’d like to have my child Those abortion papers (Abortion paper) (This paper) (Hee-Hee) Those abortion papers (Hee Hee-Hee Hee Hee-Hee) I’d like to have my child (Hee-Hee Hee Hee-Hee) Those abortion papers (Hee-Hee Hee Hee-Hee) (Hee Hee-Hee Hee Hee-Hee) Those abortion papers (Hee-Hee Hee Hee-Hee) I’d like to have my child (Hee-Hee Hee Hee-Hee) Those abortion papers (Hee-Hee Hee Hee-Hee) (Hee-Hee Hee-Hee). In Bad 25 This song is the 3rd song in Disc Two - Bonus Material in this album.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bad_25 References Category:Songs Category:Bad 25 songs